The days I miss
by Juliettebow
Summary: Holmes finds out that Watson is not everything he need in his life. Some old stories are slowly coming out to the daylight. Sherlock/OC


It was one of those days you just want to skip. It was sunny and warm outside. Still he felt cold. He was sitting on a chair in the living room with his legs pulled up to his chest. He covered himself with a blanket because he was shaking so much. He felt oddly lonely that day. He had a need for an interaction with a human. But... it wasn't normal. He knew that if he ever felt lonely he could just call Watson. He needed somebody that he could have a closer relationship with. Not a friend, something more.

He looked at his cell phone that was lying on a little cabinet right next to him. He picked it up and opened it. Then he closed it. He repeated that few times until he finally pressed "4". He pulled his phone next to his ear. The high pitched noise that was coming from the speaker made his hands sweaty. He tried to make his breathe steady but he couldn't.  
"What If she picks it up?" he thought and blinked few times.

The noise stopped and he heard a sweet "hello?" coming from the telephone.  
"I..." He said silently hoping she didn't hear him.  
" Who is this? Hello?" said the women.  
"This is... ugh... Holmes. This is Holmes." He said loud enough for her to hear.  
" Holmes? Holmes is this really you? What happened? Holmes!?" The girl on the phone started freaking out. There was an understandable reason why. She spent many nights praying to god to hear Holmes' voice again.  
"I uh...Caitlin... We need to meet. In an hour I will wait for you where I last saw you."

He hung up and put his phone back on the cabinet. His hands were wet and his eyes got all red. He stood up from the chair making the brown blanket on him fall. He walked to a closet before the main door and put a brown jacket on. Then he left the house.

Caitlin was a young woman in her 30's. She had brown hair that slightly touched her arms and a smile that could warm any heart. Holmes met her when he was in his 30's. He met her in a park next to a small lake. They bumped in each other. And that's how it all began. They would see each other every night, usually around 2 am. Sherlock never wanted anybody to know about her. He never wanted to tell anybody, not even his best friend. It all got complicated when she had enough. Enough hiding, enough seeing him at night. Holmes couldn't understand that. He thought that if you love somebody you will do everything to see them and be with them.

When he finally got to his destination she was there. Sitting on a bench. Even more beautiful than she was before. He walked to her and sat down.

"I thought you would never come. I know you like to disappoint people." Said Caitlin and looked at him.  
" I want to tell you, why."  
" Why, what?"  
" Why I left you alone that night." He said and put his hand on his face trying to cover it.

She turned her head to him and sighed.  
" I don't want to go over this again. You know what I tried to do to myself because of you. Don't do it to me again..."  
"Caitlin please for god's sake listen to me this one time." He put his hands on his tights trying to wipe of the sweat. He turned his head so he could look at her. His eyes looked greener and his cheekbones even more defined for a moment.  
"I... I couldn't.. "  
"You couldn't what? Show people that you're not an asshole? That you actually have somebody you care for? I guess maybe you just never really loved me."  
" I need you know.."  
" What for?" She said with a shaking voice. "You want to use me again? Kiss me and then walk way?"  
She gritted her teeth and look at his eyes.  
" I'm not a fucking case that you have to solve." Tears started to drip down her cheeks.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
" I'm different now. You just have to trust me... You just have to see..."  
He kissed her between her eyebrows and pulled her closer to his body.  
She tried to pull away but after a while she stopped. It felt so good to be in his arms one more time, to smell his perfumes and feel the warmth of his body.


End file.
